opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
AN OPEN MESSAGE TO CHRISTIANS AND JEWS
by Jaxhawk Nov. 5th, 2008 | 11:08 am Atheists, neotheists, agnostics, secular humanists, Janists and those who follow the teaching of Ludwig Feuerback need not read any further. This blog will just upset you, and I do not intend my message to offend you. You believe what you believe, and that is your right! My message is for those who profess to believe, but yesterday proved they really don't! Despite the Prohibition from God that thou should not kill.Christians, Catholics In Name Only and Jews helped to elect a man who believes not only in abortion, but in not giving life saving support to babies that survive abortion! If the six largest communities of Christian religions and the practicing Jews had voted pro-life we would have had many more millions of votes for McCain! Twenty-four percent of all adults in the USA claim to be Catholics.The estimated Catholic population in 2001 census was 66.4 million. If one quarter of this number was over 18 as estimated. Had they voted their informed conscience. There would have been 15 more million votes for the Pro=Life candidate. BUT THEY chose the false god of money; THE ECONOMY! At a Mass marking the completion of the 40 Days for Life campaign in Fargo, North Dakota, Bishop Samuel J. Aquila reminded his congregation that no Catholic can vote for someone who supports an intrinsic evil and that all Catholics “will be judged by how we vote.� “Judgment is real, just as heaven and hell are real,� Bishop Aquila explained during his homily in Fargo Sunday. “When the soul separates from the body and comes before God, we will be judged on how we lived. It’s important to understand the reality of that judgment.� According to a press release from the diocese, Bishop Aquila urged the congregation to reflect upon the four last things and how they apply to the 40 Days for Life campaign. The 40 Days for Life North Dakota effort of prayer, fasting and peaceful, prayerful witness outside the state’s only abortion facility began Sept. 24, in conjunction with similar campaigns in more than 170 cities across the nation. An intrinsic evil is anything that is always and at every time wrong – that can never be seen as a ‘good’.� He noted the intrinsic evils of abortion, contraception, premarital sex, same-sex acts and the taking of innocent human life during war And, yes, there are many Catholics with erroneous consciences who have made prudential judgments that are wrong and have consistently made prudential judgments that are wrong. Either they do not fully understand the teaching of the Church or they choose to ignore that teaching and they choose an evil, and an intrinsic evil.� “For any society to be just, it must reflect the order of God,� the prelate continued. “There are fundamental rights that no one can violate and those are the inalienable rights that our forefathers recognized so clearly -- and note the order -- life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.� The bishop was careful to note that American Catholics must be concerned about other issues impacting the country such as the economy, the war in Iraq, immigration and other issues, however, he emphasized that “we must recognize that first must come the fundamental right to life…the respect for human life from the moment of conception to natural death.� Bishop Aquila concluded his homily by encouraging the members of his diocese to persist in the fight for life. “It is important for us to never give up the battle that is taking place within our country. Even as we close these 40 days, I encourage each of you to continue to stand for the gift of life. I encourage you to continue to pray and fast in your own homes. I encourage you to pray in front of the abortion clinic, to pray for the conversion of all those who support a so-called right to abortion, because, by doing that, they are risking hell. When one looks at the Gospel, and looks at the teaching of Jesus, that is what they are risking.� "One of the biggest and most long-lasting 'change' to expect if Barack Obama becomes President of the United States is in the kinds of federal judges he appoints. These include Supreme Court justices, as well as other federal justices all across the country, all of whom will have lifetime tenure. Senator Obama has stated very clearly what kinds of Supreme Court justices he wants -- those with 'the empathy to understand what it's like to be poor, or African-American, or gay, or disabled, or old.' Like so many things that Obama says, it may sound nice if you don't stop and think -- and chilling if you do stop and think. Do we really want judges who decide cases based on who you are, rather than on the facts and the law? If the case involves a white man versus a black woman, should the judge decide that case differently than if both litigants are of the same race or sex? ... Didn't we spend decades in America, and centuries in Western civilization, trying to get away from the idea that who you are determines what your legal rights are?" --Hoover Institute economist Thomas Sowell Well he has won, and I for one believe it is time to form a new political Party. Everyone who has brain realizes that the two political parties are responsible for the mess we have in Washington. Republicans and Democrats voted to allow the massive bail out of their benefactors in the New York banks and Wall street brokers who created this economic mess! My proposal is to form a Christian Conservative Party. A party that stands for the right to life from conception to natural death. A party that believes in individual rights as long as they do not violate the Moral Law, Capitalism, private property rights and the basic tenants of the Bill of Rights and the Constitution. The Republican and Democrat Congress has an approval rating of less than 17%. It is time for a change in the political landscape. We would not win many elections but at least we would not lose our Souls by voting for people who have turned their back on God! Tags: http://jaxconservative.livejournal.com/tag/voters Link | Leave a comment | Edit Entry | Edit Tags | Add to Memories | Tell a Friend | Track This __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 5, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: commentary Opinions Category: demographics Opinions Category: obama Opinions Category: voters Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.